peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Yusus Tavoli Show (Sweet Sow)
"The Studio of the Vívíví Sauce" is the fourth and last episode of the second series of Sweet Sow, and the eighth overall. Recap After winning a decillion dollars at a beauty pageant, Mummy Pig and her daughter Peppa visit Spilled, Krockia, and stay at the Vívíví. They have a good time until they are captured by Anwale Looges and are forced to recreate "Not Love" by Eric Cartman. Script (The episode starts with the scene of the Vívíví from "The Hitchhiker Who Came to Dinner," except it is longer.) Voice: Vívíví. (Mummy Pig and Peppa walk into the building, but they meet a guard who works there.) Guard: (in Krockian) Please do not bring any children, as they are banned from here. Mummy Pig: You’re kidding. Guard: Nei. Mummy Pig: I am Barney the Dinosaur in disguise and you’re Elmo. Right? Guard: Letze. (The guard morphs into the floating head of John Wayne Gacy.) Dan: Can you please be quiet. I’m trying to watch Franny's Feet. Peppa: (offscreen; in Daddy Pig's voice) Shut the fuck up. You’re a creepy pedo. Dan: WAAH! (disappears) Guard: Prepare to d- (Lightning strikes on the guard, and Marvey flies down.) Marvey: Marvey Harvey, Harvey Marvey. My dear children... Hitchhiker: I am not your child. Marvey: Son, you shall sleep. Dan: I love my feet. Marvey: Sleep. Dan: I can’t. Marvey: Ignacio... Dan: Seriously? (Dan gets frozen into ice.) Peppa: Mummy, I just found out that there’s going to be a Sweet Sow spin-off. Robert Raccoon: (offscreen) Me? Howdy: Of course. Robert Raccoon: (offscreen) Proof? (Howdy responds by having his head morphed into Anita Sarkeesian.) Anita Sarkeesian's Head: (floating away) ...or suicide. It is considered illiterate. Mummy Pig: Nonce. Peppa: Who is that Anwale guy anyway? Mummy Pig: He's an extraterrestrial human being who- Voice: Sweet Sow has been banned in the Island of Soda. Toby: I AM NOT A FUCKING MONKEY! NOW STOP CALLING ME A MONKEY! Marvey: (talking to Toby) Ignacio, my dearest son... (For some reason, Toby can no longer speak.) Voice: Who is this? Marvey: What? Voice: Rolf Harris is Toby’s waifu. Marvey: Oh no. My dearest Ignacio has escaped the means of reality, and has become surreal. Hitchhiker: I want a major role in this episode, unlike the previous two. Marvey: (to the hitchhiker) Come to me. Hitchhiker: No thanks! Marvey: Come. Anwale Looges: Is Mummy Pig here? Mummy Pig: Of course. What do you want? Anwale Looges: Please recreate Not Love by Eric Cartman or else... Mummy Pig: (says something that sounds like either "Bullshit!" or "Bullfuck!") Anwale Looges: Alright. If you wanna get captured by me. Mummy Pig: Oh, hell naw! Peppa: You have to capture me, if you want to capture mummy. Anwale Looges: You too, Peppa. Peppa: Capture Dan Schneider instead. He deserves it. Anwale Looges: Nope. Just you and your mother. Hitchhiker: Capture me! Anwale Looges: Sure. (Dan Schneider, who is now unfrozen, appears.) Dan: Please capture me, too! Anwale Looges: Yes, Dan. That's enough people for now. Marvey: Ignacio, you shall hearsay me the name of the record player. Voice: I'm afraid I have some bad news, Marvey. (pause) He's dead. (Marvey gets on his knees.) Marvey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Peppa: Who? Hitchhiker: He’s dead, Jim. Peppa: My name's not Jim, dumbass! Hitchhiker: Sorry. I’m extremely drunk. Mummy Pig: Who died? Marvey: Ignacio, my dearest son and helper. He was in a state of surrealism, and he ended up meeting death. Forever will he be inside of my (burps). Dan: Hey buddy, when are we gonna get captured? Anwale Looges: (in Toby's voice) Yup, but it's a little bit broken. Dan: Please do it, anywa- (Dan is frozen again.) Marvey: (talking to Anwale) Ignacio! I missed you. Anwale Looges: (in Toby's voice) Sorry I was busy. Yup, I have girlfriend. Marvey: You must freeze all of your servants, to make the capturing more appealing for them. Anwale Looges: (in Toby's voice) You are furry, right? Marvey: Words of wisdom, though freeze Peppa and her mother. Anwale Looges: (in Toby's voice) uh... no Marvey: Please give us Dan Schneider's feet. (Anwale burps, causing Toby's spirit to fly out of him.) Anwale Looges: Excuse me Marvey, but what were you talking about? Marvey: Give us Dan Schneider’s gigantic feet. Anwale Looges: How though? Marvey: Victorious. Anwale Looges: Hmm... (We see an x-ray view of Anwale's head, and his brain expands to an unusually large size.) Anwale Looges: Alright, I'll try. Marvey: Love Dan Schneider’s Feet or you shall- Anwale Looges: I don't have a foot fetish, Marvey. I don't. Marvey: Do it, or- Toby: Sorry I was busy D: Voice: Okay, I lied. He's actually alive. Toby: Dan Schneider is a fucking monkey! Marvey: Sleep, Ignacio. Toby: Is he a monkey? Answer me. Marvey: Sleep, and you shall fall into your true spirit. Toby: Am I a monkey? Marvey: Sleep. Toby: Ee-ay. (falls on the ground and starts sleeping) Marvey: There, there, my son. (A music video, "She's Mine" by Reale Accademia, starts to float behind Marvey.) Marvey: Lights, please. (The music video disappears. Everything goes pitch black, and a light shines on Marvey.) Marvey: Ignacio, my dearest son. You shall hearsay me, the name of the record player. Toby: (offscreen) I don't have it with me right now, it's in my old house, I will go for it in a few months. Marvey: If just so speaking. (pause) What are your kinks? Toby: (offscreen) Kinks? (Emily Elephant appears, as light shines on her.) Emily Elephant: Is this the real life or is this just fantasy? Marvey: Real life, my daughter. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. Emily Elephant: WAAAAAH.... OAE BULLIED ME AGAIN! Marvey: Lo and behold, my daughter. (Marvey closes his hands, causing Emily to vanish.) Marvey: Positive, Ignacio. Toby: (offscreen) I mean, what is it? (Marvey says something, but he is mute.) Toby: (offscreen) Oh, well, hmmm, furry fetishes? Marvey: Any else? (The light stops shining.) Mummy Pig: Just go inside the damn building already. (Mummy Pig and Peppa are teleported inside the Vívíví.) Peppa: I wanna be like Jake Pig. Mummy Pig: He's a dumbass, so no. Peppa: No. Huh, huh! Mummy Pig: Keep up acting like Jake, and you're grounded. Do you understand, miss? (Peppa transforms into Jake Pig.) Jake Pig: It's all day braugh! With that Kidz Bop beat! Mummy Pig: That does it! Jake Pig: Russia is a city! (Mummy Pig talks very fast in a deep voice while decomposing.) Jake Pig: I'm the best content creator out there. (Mummy Pig morphs into Wagucorn.) Wagucorn: Fuck off! (Jake Pig inhales deeply.) Jake Pig: BACON! (Jake's head gets severed. Wagucorn morphs back into Mummy Pig.) Jake Pig: Braugh. Mummy Pig: Oh fuck, he's not dead yet. But if not, press cash. (Jake transforms back into Peppa.) Peppa: I love Jake Pig. He's my role model. Mummy Pig: Stop liking him, or else... Peppa: Stop disrespecting my opinion. Mummy Pig: Don't touch me. Peppa: Aren’t you a sex offender, though? Mummy Pig: I'll fucking kill you if you say that I'm a sex offender one more time. Bill Cosby: (offscreen) Hey, hey, hey! Mummy Pig: Nonce. (They walk up to a drunk receptionist.) Mummy Pig: We would like a mega deluxe hotel room, please. Recptionist: Yahudi. Mummy Pig: Excuse me? Recptionist: Ja, doolie. Mummy Pig: I’m not a sex offender. By the way, get me mega deluxe hotel room, or else... William: (offscreen) I hate Sweet Sow and you ARE a sex offen- (Mummy Pig shoots William using her eyes.) Mummy Pig: For the last bloody time, I am not a sex offender! Dan: (offscreen) iCarly's feet! Marvey: (offscreen) Ignacio... Dan: (offscreen) Oh, don't tell me you're gonna- (becomes frozen) Geckel Homus: (offscreen) Sweet Sow is cancelled. Mummy Pig: What the hell? I thought you were gone for good. Geckel Homus: If Dan Schneider doesn’t become a main character in ten seconds, then Sweet Sow will be cancelled. Mummy Pig: Please, would you kindly fuck off. Geckel Homus: Dan Schneider will be a main character in Se- (Geckel gets shot by Mummy Pig's eyes.) Mummy Pig: This is shit. Marvey: Ignacio. Toby: That's your name? Marvey: Shan't be not, my son. Toby: Am I a monkey? Marvey: No. Mummy Pig: Stop fucking around and let me get my goddamn hotel room, or else I'm having a breakdown. Ninth Doctor: (offscreen) Fantastic! Mummy Pig: Fuck this shit. FUC- (head explodes) Ninth Doctor: It could’ve been worse. Receptionist: Yahudi. Peppa: I do not speak Italian. Receptionist: Ja, ja. Peppa: Well fuck Jar Jar Binks. He's the worst Star Wars character in the entire franchise. Voice: (distorted) SEX- Peppa: By the way, please give me a mega deluxe hotel room. Receptionist: (in Freddy Krueger's voice) It’s time to meet your worst nightmare, bitch! Peppa: Oh shit! (The receptionist transforms into Freddy Krueger.) Freddy Krueger: Welcome to your death, bitch! Voice: Nope. Freddy Krueger: Dan Schneider is to be frozen on- (Freddy Krueger's head gets chopped off.) Category:Sweet Sow episodes Category:Fanon